


Studying Doesn't Always Go As Planned (Boyxboy)

by Malecmerthurlarryziamcoliver96



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Humping, Groping, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, cum swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecmerthurlarryziamcoliver96/pseuds/Malecmerthurlarryziamcoliver96
Summary: Louis is a straight A high school student, studying for his SAT's for university. Harry is Louis' older boyfriend who is already in his second year of university. Louis is studying and Harry invites himself over to give Louis some 'company', but really, he just wants to fuck Louis senseless.





	

Louis' laying in the middle of his bed on his stomach with his legs crossed at the ancles while he swings them up and down, flipping through a few text books and writing notes. Harry walks in, and since Louis is facing away from him, he gets a really good view of Louis' butt. Louis is wearing light green yoga pants that are like a second skin, and Harry loves the way they cling to every curve. Louis is also not wearing any undergarments. He can see everything. If it were up to Harry, Louis would wear yoga pants every day.

He stares at Louis' ass for a few more moments as he remembers some fantastic times he's had with that big bubble butt. His favorite is when he rimmed Louis a few months ago. He loved that, Louis moaned extremely loud and tasted so good. Harry wants to make his boyfriend be that loud again, and he wants it now.

He moves closer to the beautiful boy, whom hasn't even noticed his presence yet. His hands ghost over the pert ass, before finally grabbing a handful. Louis startles, letting out a gasp. He turns his head to see who just touched him. He gains eye contact with the person behind him, and is relieved when he sees jade green staring back at him. He giggles, "Harry, don't do that. You scared me."

Harry chuckles and begins to massage Louis' bum, "Sorry, Babe. I just couldn't resist. You just look so good in these pants. It's getting me so hard." He wasn't lying, his thick cock is pressing painfully against the fly of his black skinny jeans.

Louis' face flushes red at Harry's confession. It's turning him on just thinking about Harry's becoming rock hard just by looking at his ass. He hates this because his needs to study in order to get into university so he can be with Harry. "Harrrryyyy..... we can't. I have to studyyy..." he whines to get his point across.

Harry bites his lip in concentration, thinking of ways to persuade Louis to let him fuck him. Then, he comes up with the perfect plan, "Well, can I at least dry hump you? Your clothes can stay on and you can keep studying. I'll be able to get off, and then help you study. It's a win win."

Louis contemplates this for a moment. He agrees that it wouldn't be that distracting because he usually doesn't like dry humping. Harry can get off, and then help him once he's done. It really is a win win situation. "Okay. You can dry hump me, then quiz me for my SAT's. All you want to do is dry hump me, right?" He had to ask, because with Harry, there is almost always 'just one more thing.'

Harry still wants to rim Louis. So, instead of nodding his head, he says, "Yeah, there is one more thing. I want to rim you again. We both enjoyed it so much last time, and I love the way you taste. Please, Lou?"

Louis considers it for a moment, because he did love it when Harry rimmed him. The way Harry fucked him with his tongue drove him wild. Then he remembers that he has to study. "How about you dry hump me, then we'll see where things go from there."

Harry is happy with that, so he nods and says, "Okay, I need you to scoot back a bit." Louis obeys, grabbing his text books and notes before scooting back on the bed so his feet are touching the ground. Harry is satisfied with the angle, so he unbuttons and unzips his jeans, taking them off along with his boxers. "Your family's out for the night, right?" Harry asks, making sure one of Louis' little sisters won't walk in on them.

"Everyone went out for dinner and a movie. They shouldn't back for at least a few hours." He said, getting back to his studying. He was secretly glad Harry showed up, because if he hadn't, Louis would have gotten really board and given up. At least now it's more interesting. It will be a challenge to stay concentrated, but Louis LOVES challenges.

Harry lines himself up with Louis's beautiful body, and just skims his cock over Louis's ass. Louis has to admit, it feels kind of good having Harry tease him with his cock. He lifts his butt up a little more so it's easier on Harry.

Harry decides to be a little rougher this time, so he thrusts his cock between Louis' cheeks. It felt so good. He grabbed onto Louis ' hips and thrust harder and faster each time. He heard Louis gasp a few times, so he changed his position so his head would catch on Louis' rim.

Louis gasped a little louder this time, but tried to focus on his work. Harry stayed in that position and kept hitting him right where he needed it. Harry's head hit his rim hard and almost went in. Harry squeezed Louis' cheeks together so the material clung to his skin. On the next thrust, the head of his cock slightly went inside. Harry loved it, it was like he was actually fucking him.

Louis liked when Harry's slid inside him. He tried to hold back a moan, but it slipped out while he copied a sentence in his notebook that quickly turned into a scribble. He didn't think this would feel so good, and he certainly didn't think it would turn him on this much. His cock was rock hard and leaking pre-cum in his yoga pants.

He needed to study, but he wanted more. He wanted Harry to rim him again. He him to make him feel like he was floating again. He had been studying for about two hours now, so he could definitely use a break.

Harry kept making his head slightly dip inside Louis, making his moans more prominent and louder with each thrust. After a few more minutes of this, Louis decided he deserved a break and pushed all his things off his bed.

He was still being dry humped by Harry, so he reached behind him and pushed one of Harry's hips away. Harry was confused as to why Louis was stopping him from continuing, "Why are you stopping me, Lou? I thought you were enjoying it?"

Louis looked back at him and smirked, "I was, but I think it's time for a study break. Didn't you notice when I shoved all my books off the bed?" Louis was curious. Harry would have noticed the 'thump' the books made when they hit the floor.

Harry chuckled, then smirked as well, "I honestly wasn't paying much attention. I was more concerned about how good your bubble butt looked getting dry fucked." he paused. "So, what do you want to do during your study break?"

Louis raised his eyebrow, "Aren't you the one that said you wanted to rim me?" Harry nodded, hoping Louis wasn't just teasing him. Louis jiggled his ass, "Well, get to it than."

Harry did as told. He bent down and slowly pulled Louis' yoga pants off. Once the pants were off, he separated Louis' cheeks and decided to tease him a little. He blew on the ring of muscles, and listened as Louis let out a small gasp. He then swirled his tongue around the rim while Louis bit his lip, trying to keep quiet.

Harry finally went for it. He licked over the hole a few times before straightening his tongue out and dipping it inside. He began to fuck him with his tongue, and that made Louis go crazy, "Ugh.... Harryyy...." he so loud Harry was glad no one was home.

Louis grabbed Harry's curls and held him there while Louis thrust back against him, fucking himself on Harry's tongue. "Oh fuck! Yeah, Baby..." Louis started to stroke himself as he fucked himself.

Harry found this extremely hot, he loved when Louis used him for his own pleasure. He wrapped one hand around his leaking cock while his other kept Louis' cheeks apart.

Louis tugged on Harry's hair, moaning, becoming less coherent by the minute, "Oh fuck... Harry, I need.... not enough.....I need more..... F-fuck! Fuck me.... Fuck me, Harry!" Louis screamed the last part as loud as he could.

He loosened his grip on Harry's curls and let him get up.Harry grabbed the lube out of the bedside table and squeezed some in his palm to lather on his cock. He laid next to Louis on his back, "Ride me, Baby."

Louis rolled over and straddled Harry's hips. He leaned down and kissed Harry for the first time that night. The kiss was passionate and hungry. They kept kissing as Louis lowered himself onto Harry's rock hard cock. He inched his way down. They moaned in each other's mouths as Harry bottomed out. Harry moaned because of the tight heat surrounding him, and Louis also did because he finally feels full.

They both needed this. Louis has been studying all week, so they've barely spent a second together. Louis has been stressing about his SAT's, so they haven't had sex for over two weeks, and it was driving Harry up the wall.

"Oh, fuck. You feel so good, Baby. So tight" Harry moaned as Louis began to wiggle his hips, trying to get used to the stretch. Harry started to kiss Louis' neck. He found his soft spot almost instantly, and began to suck on it, creating a love bite. Louis let out a small moan as he fully adjusted.

Harry held onto Louis' hips to help him rise and fall on his cock. Louis soon found his rhythm, and started a slow bounce. Harry's hands found their way to Louis' cheeks and groped them as Louis' bounces gained speed.

Harry lifted his knees to change the angle. He thrusts upwards, trying to find his boyfriend's spot. He knew he found when he heard, "Ah.... Harry. Yeah, right there." Louis let out small 'Ah's every time their hips met.

Not before long, Harry flipped them over so Louis was on his back, and began to pound into him. Harry lifted Louis' feet above his shoulders, so he could reach his prostate again. Louis goes completely mental when Harry gets this wild, "Oh, God! Harry! Fuck me. Ugh Harry! Faster! Fuck me so hard I can't walk straight." He manages to get a hand around himself seconds before he bursts. He shoots white cum all over his chest. Louis' rim clenching around him makes Harry reach the less then a minute later. He pulls out quickly, then adds to the cum on Louis' chest.

They're both still breathing heavily when Harry licks up their mixed fluids. He kisses the blue eyed boy with their combined cum still in his mouth and swapped it while they come down from their highs.

When they've calmed down, Louis cuddles into Harry's chest and they take a cat nap. They wake up a little over a half hour later. They get dressed, make the bed, air out the room, and start studying before Louis' family gets back.

Harry keeps his word and quizzes Louis. He gives him a kiss for every question he gets right, which ends in a mild make out session. Sadly, Louis' mum comes in then to tell Harry he has to go home because it's getting late.

Harry doesn't leave until he and Louis talk to Louis' mum about him spending the weekend at Harry's apartment after he gets his SAT results back. She said she'd let him as long as Harry helps her cook dinner on Friday. With one last kiss he leaves the Tomlinson house for the night.

***

Louis aces his SAT's and gets a scholarship for dramatic arts at the same university Harry goes to. He decides to share a dorm room with someone his age; he and Harry both agreed that if they lived together, they would never get out of bed. His roommate is a cheerful, Irish music major named Niall. Harry and Niall have a few classes together because Harry is also a music major. Niall instantly becomes good friends with both of them. Louis and Niall's neighbors are an engaged couple named Zayn and Liam, whom are very loud on their anniversary. Liam double majors in math and science, while Zayn majors in visual arts.

Most of the boys became teachers. Harry and Zayn work at an arts school, while Louis and Liam work at a catholic high school. The two schools have a lot of conferences because a lot of students that enjoy the arts end up transferring to the arts school, so the boys often see each other in their work places. Niall became a pretty successful music producer, and he owns his own record label.

Now let's talk about Louis and Harry, because this all started because they started dating. You'll probably be happy to here that Harry proposed to Louis in front of his grade 10 drama class, with the principles permission, of course. They had a beautiful wedding about a year later, with their three best friends and families. They adopted two wonderful children one year after that. Zayn and Liam got married only a year after they started teaching, and adopted a brilliant little girl the same year Harry and Louis did. Niall finally found his perfect girl, a pretty brunette that goes by the name of Ainsley. They ended up getting married and having two boys.

The boys stayed best friends and their families became very close as well. It's amazing how good things can turn out when you meet the right one.


End file.
